


Unspoken

by reynkout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Day 6: Body Positivity/S(ass), Demon King Jean, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Incubus Marco Bott, M/M, Marco Bodtom Week 2016, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: When Marco the incubus is summoned to the demon king's throne room, the unspeakable happens. There's just one question that remains: can demons love?This is about Incubus!Marco and Demon King!Jean.For Marco Bodtom Week 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's Kristi.  
> Happy Marco Bodtom Week! It's been one hell of six days, but we finally made it. I hope all y'all enjoy this fic I typed up whilst having major writer's block. Let us unite, stay safe, and be strong. <3 ily'all.

Marco was brooding, practically casting a storm cloud around his head as he made his way to the king’s throne room. Sure, it wasn’t everyday for one to get the opportunity to meet with the boss, Marco thought, and it sure was an honor when one _was_ called in to see him… said everyone but Marco himself. He groaned internally, clearing his throat once as the two guards at the door granted him entry.

He’d gotten the invitation as he was on the job. Marco was feeding off some lusty college kid, toying with the poor young man in his dreams with his natural gift, when the messenger bat came to him and delivered the note. Marco had then sighed, made a quick finish with his prey, and left as swiftly as possible. The message the little bat carried had made his meal quite… unsatisfactory.

Oh well, he thought, coming back from his memory. He would get an even better meal if he was good for the king. Maybe. Besides, he was the best damn incubus in his ranking (albeit, he was in a very low tier for incubus his age). He could scrounge for a snack later, if he really needed to.

Did he even mention that he was an incubus? Ah, whatever. Marco was an incubus, and he was damn good at his job, too...

The heavy entrance doors to the throne room creaked as they opened, echoing in the vastness of the room. Flames danced along the walls, like a moving wallpaper that looked awfully dangerous if Marco got too close to them. If he was wearing clothes, he was sure they’d be singed by now. He tried not to shuffle his feet or drag it on the floor, for the throne room was so large that Marco was sure his king could hear his every footstep. He would not stumble, he promised himself. It was never good to keep his boss waiting when Marco was fully prepared to do whatever was wished of him if it benefitted Marco.

It was surprisingly chilly for a room that was decorated in flames. It was strange, but this was _Hell_ ; weird things were the normal here. Still, Marco couldn’t help but shiver, rubbing at his arms as his body slowly adjusted to the change in temperature.

“Shall I turn up the heat?”

The voice bellowed throughout the throne room, traveling right into Marco’s sharp ears. Marco immediately felt ashamed of feeling cold, and his face blushed hot in contrast to the air around him.

“It’s not necessary.” he responded, tone of voice unchanged though he was speaking to authority, to his _boss_.

The demon king, perched on his ruby-encrusted throne, scoffed. “Your tongue is ever so glass-edged, isn’t it, Marco?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Marco retorted, “Just because I’m talking to _you_ doesn’t mean I need to change my attitude.” If Marco had longer hair, he would have flipped it over his shoulder, just like those women in the Pantene commercials back on Earth. He just proved to himself that he’d been watching too much television in the past week.

A chuckle bubbled out from Marco’s king’s lips, and Marco couldn’t help but notice how soft those lips were, almost enticingly so. The incubus shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. He was only here to do… whatever the king wanted him to do.

The demon king huffed, frowning then and, with a flick of his wrist, had a goblet of wine each served to both him and Marco. He took a sip before setting it down on the throne’s armrest; Marco refused the drink. “Come closer, Marco. I can’t see you clearly from this distance.”

Marco rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. However, he was still rebelling, just verbally. “You should really get your eyes checked if you can’t see me crystal clear now.” After a thought, he added, “Or maybe you could remove your ass from that comfy throne of yours and come greet me instead, _Jean_.” He was standing a good five feet from his king.

Jean laughed loudly at this, not even bothering to cover his gleaming white teeth like he usually did. “And why would I do that, Marco?” he asked, mouth playing at a smirk.

The incubus’s eyes narrowed, irises glowing a blood red at the demon king. He stalked over to Jean, bending down until his nose nearly pressed against the king’s. Baring his teeth, he growled, “Have you forgotten how you were able to obtain your crown, my king?” His nostrils flared slightly, exhaling his annoyance.

“Ooh, scary.” Jean quirked a brow at Marco, seemingly unphased by Marco’s aggressiveness. “What would you do if I said I did?” he challenged. “Would you…” He reached down to reach behind Marco, finger brushing against the thin, velvety tail that every every incubus was born with. Jean finished his sentence, “Punish me for my poor memory?”

Marco yelped when the demon king pinched at his sensitive anatomy. Quickly, he slapped Jean’s hand away, glaring now instead of just narrowing his eyes to slits. “ _Don’t_ do that.” he hissed.

Jean’s face fell stoic. “And why not?”

“Because,” Two could play at that game, Marco thought. He hitched up his leg, rotating his ankle until sleek, black heels materialized on his both his feet; he set it down in between Jean’s open legs, the toe of his shoe pressing softly on the king’s confined, twitching half-chub. “ _You_ , once a demon with the reputation of an imp, are no better than me in the long run.” He stopped what he was doing, planting both feet on the ground before crossing his arms over his chest. “Only worthy demons get to touch me there.”

Jean looked amused, bourbon-colored eyes on Marco and Marco only. Sighing suddenly, he stood from his throne, coming close to Marco’s height, yet he was still shorter by an inch or two. His crown made up for it, though. It was huge, made of shards of bone held together with veins of shining copper. Antlers sprouted from the front with the same copper running throughout it. Encrusted black opal shined shades of greens, reds, oranges, and blues amidst the antlers. If Marco didn’t know any better, he would have been entranced by the beauty adorning Jean’s head and ran his hands over it.

But he caught himself, holding his curiosity back as Jean came close to him, so near that he could feel Jean’s breath upon his skin.

“Oh really,” That wasn’t a rhetorical question. “But I’m the king now, aren’t I?” Jean looked at Marco through dusty lashes. “Besides,” He traced along Marco’s ribcage, expecting to be smacked away when he laid his hand on the incubus’s lush hip. When he didn’t, Jean gripped that hip firmly, hand absorbing the warmth that radiated from Marco’s tanned golden skin. “You should show some respect to your elders.”

Marco scrunched up his nose, turning his head to the side. “And what? Let me guess. You want me to call you ‘papi’, right?”

“A Spanish term. What an interesting use of language. Am I really that old to you?” Jean queried.

“You could be.” Marco retaliated, snapping back to meet Jean’s questioning eyes.

The demon king snickered. “I assure you, I’m not _that_ much older than you are. You know.” _You helped me with this crown._ he didn't say. 

“Which is why I’d rather not show you any respect.” Marco reasoned.

“And why the hell not?” Jean breathed in, baring his sharp canines at the incubus. “You and I would get along even better if you just behaved.”

It was Marco’s turn to grin, and he did so with no mirth in his smile. “You really have forgotten, haven’t you?” He wrapped his tail around his stomach so Jean wouldn’t grab hold of it and cause Marco to squirm. “Demons are rebellious and irking by nature, _my king_.”

Jean’s hands were on Marco’s freckled shoulders, smoothing down the incubus’s chest slowly. They passed down his clavicle, fingers feeling the grooves, then slid to Marco’s generous chest. It was toned, buff, and Jean didn’t hesitate to pull at a bronzed nipple, earning himself a whimper from Marco. Of course, that had to be one of Marco’s sensitive spots.

Hazel eyes locked onto Marco’s chocolate brown ones. “Are they?” He said, “Come on, Marco. Just this once. Let me have some fun.”

“No.” Marco pouted. “If I let you ‘have some fun’, I’ll end up on the floor with _your_ cock up _my_ ass.”

A burst of lust shot through his veins. That didn’t even sound like a bad idea. Marco bit his lower lip as his head and his dick battled for control. He was hungry, he couldn’t deny, but it was so unlike him to comply to Jean’s wants. If he did, he might go home full, but also ashamed. Something would have to give.

Jean moaned softly at Marco’s words, shuffling up to the incubus and began pressing kisses and nips along Marco’s neck. Marco couldn’t help but tilt his head back for more. The lust tasted so scrumptious in the charged air around them.

“That sounds like a great plan to me.” he said, breathing in Marco’s spicy scent. He tweaked both of Marco’s nipples then, smirking when he got a squawk. “You’ve never complained before.”

“To Hell with you,” Marco panted, glaring hard at Jean. He hated how much he enjoyed being toyed with.

“Oh, honey, you and I already are in Hell.” Touche. Jean clucked his tongue. “On your knees.” His hands flew back up to the incubus’s shoulders, pushing him down until Marco was forced to kneel in front of his king.

Marco grimaced. Jean was stronger than he looked, pushing Marco until he was on his knees in front of the other. It would hurt too much if he resisted. His hunger, no, his thirst, had already won the battle in his brain; he was far more desperate for a fulfilling meal than to worry about said dignity now. Still, he kept up a little of his fighting spirit, delaying himself before doing what his king wanted him to.

The demon king drank in the sight of the incubus peering up at him with beautiful brown eyes, swallowing shallowly before making his next move. He closed his eyes, gathering a bit of his power. Like sand, the dark robes he wore dissolved away into nothing, revealing his nakedness. He sighed in relief, goosebumps forming on his milky skin. Maybe it _was_ a little cold in his throne room. With another snap of his fingers, the flames grew brighter, climbing higher against the walls, until it was a more doable temperature. Not too hot, just a bit cool to counteract the… steamier events in the near future. Jean rolled his head, his neck letting out little pops before he got back on track.

Grasping his half-hard cock, he pumped it in his hand a few times, hissing slightly. It had been so long since he’d seen Marco, let alone done anything sexually pleasing. Even after being crowned demon king of Hell, Jean hadn’t had anyone better than Marco, a second-tier incubus. Even the best incubus in tier one couldn’t make him come as hard as Marco did. At first, Jean thought that there was something wrong with him. Maybe he had been having a hard day when the experienced incubus came to his chambers. Or maybe he was just overly sensitive when Marco had touched him. But then Jean had other encounters with Marco, and he always felt the same way. No one else could top Marco and his techniques.

He would never admit how much he loved sex with Marco. No, more than that. Marco’s snarky attitude, the way he played hard-to-get, was also enticing. Those freckles were like sinfully tasty cinnamon flecks upon Marco’s body, adding more appeal to his already perfect form. His full lips tasted sweet and tangy, like that orange-strawberry candy with the liquid inside Jean got to try once when he visited Earth. They were plush and soft, so moist when Marco licked at them with anticipation. Marco’s warm body; Jean loved looking at it, feeling it on his, marking it with bruises when he squeezed those hips too hard. Hips that were part of…

 _That ass_. Oh, that ass was Jean’s favorite. He didn’t want to think about it too much, fearing he might blow a load if he did. 

Marco’s… Marco’s… His everything. Jean would never admit he _loved Marco_. Could demons even do that? Was he, crowned demon king, allowed to love someone so much like he loved Marco? He had only heard it done one time; the demon who loved someone had been called to the light, taken by a ray of sun and screamed bloody murder. Some said he was turned into an angel, while others claimed The Creator had destroyed him for good.

“Suck it,” he demanded, tapping Marco’s cheek gently with his cock. “Open wide and suck it.”

Marco clenched his jaw, but he knew he couldn’t resist. There was a free meal waiting for him, batting him in the face and waiting impatiently. “You’re a dick,” he spat. Nevertheless, Marco leaned in, popping the head of Jean’s cock into his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around it, he savored the taste of precome that exploded on his taste buds. He dragged the tip of his tongue over the slit, moaning around the girth. It was… so good. So right. He dove in for more, bobbing his head up until Jean’s member stood at the entrance of Marco’s mouth before he went down, stopping when the head hit the back of his throat.

“Shit!” Jean cursed. Marco was a master at this. “Y-you mean, I have a dick, probably.” He wheezed, his left hand sliding into Marco’s dark locks of hair when Marco tried desperately not to choke on Jean’s length. “That’s it. You’re such a good boy. Let me fuck your mouth, baby.”

Marco groaned loudly, muffled by the cock stuffed in his mouth. He didn’t get a chance to prepare himself, instead flailing when Jean took initiative; he choked as Jean began to thrust, shoving his cock even deeper down Marco’s throat than before. His eyes began to wet, faint tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. Grabbing hold of Jean’s waist, he used it to anchor himself, doing his best to handle Jean’s rough rhythm.

Gagging noises came from Marco, and Jean couldn’t have found anything sexier in the moment but that. The incubus’s mouth and throat were incredible, so hot and wet around his cock. He grunted, wondering if he would be able to see the outline of it sliding in and out of Marco’s throat if the incubus took his cock with his body folded in half, upside-down on the throne with his head hanging off the seat (or the armrest). Fuck, he would have to try that next time.

Jean panted, thrusting his hips harder, harder, until he felt like he was going to come- no. He wanted to come when he was inside Marco, inside his _ass_. He halted then, easing his length out of Marco’s mouth. He could see the copious amounts of saliva making his dick shine in the dim lighting. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure was now.

Coughing, Marco tried to calm his gag reflex. He hadn’t practiced deepthroating in a while, especially not something like this. Jean was not only big down there, he was also long and hung like a horse. He wiped the spit from his now swollen lips, chest heaving up and down in attempt to breathe normally again. How was he able to fit that into his ass again?

“On all fours,” Jean said, voice jittery with excitement and arousal. “Turn around, and unravel that pretty tail of yours.”

“No way.” Marco scrunched up his nose. He wasn’t going to do that. A shout of disapproval echoed in the throne room as Jean frowned, spinning the incubus around until he faced away from him, and pressed on his back until Marco had no choice but to catch himself before he fell flat on his face. “What the hell, Jean!” Marco screamed, enraged and utterly, extremely horny at the same time. He loved it when Jean was determined to get what he wanted, doing anything to obtain it.

Warm hands spread Marco’s ass, massaging his cheeks in a firm hold. Jean was, no doubt, staring right at the incubus’s entrance, watching as Marco’s essence (ashamedly) leaked from it; a biological advantage for all incubi: Marco never had to prepare himself in case he wanted to be penetrated. He couldn’t control his entrance twitching in anticipation.

“So beautiful,” murmured the demon king, transfixed on Marco’s shapely ass as his entrance winked at him invitingly. He put his lips to the incubus’s pucker, tasting Marco’s fluids for the first time in a long while.

Marco gasped, eyes going wide at Jean’s actions. That little muscle of the demon’s was licking his hole over and over again, sending sparks of pleasure down the incubus’s spine. It was such a sloppy act, making his thighs tremble and his slick drip down to and off his balls. It felt so wet, and Marco cooed out little moans, enjoying each and every sensation Jean gave him.

Slowly, his black, velvety tail unraveled itself from his torso. The heart-shaped tip of it was split in the middle by a vein, dripping a sickly sweet substance; Marco's tail plundered at the side of Jean's mouth, smearing its fluids over his face.

Jean drew his face away from Marco's ass, catching the devilish tail between his thumb and forefinger, pressing it just hard enough to make Marco squeal.

“Naughty, aren't you?” He acted as if he was talking to just Marco's tail. “Trying to make me high with that aphrodisiac of yours.” He flicked his tongue over the tip, earning a wail from the incubus. The sweet liquid burned on Jean's tongue in the most pleasant way. “Maybe I should keep this tail of yours curled in my hand, if you're going to be this mischievous.” 

“No, stop it.” Marco’s nerves were going haywire. His tail was extremely sensitive, being that it was a biologically-given tool to submit or make others submit into having sex. Marco was getting whiny. “No, please, Jean.”

Jean smacked the incubus’s ass in response, letting go of the incubus’s tail, tongue laving over Marco’s tight pucker once more before scooting back. His cock was rock hard, he saw, almost straining as a drop of precome drooled from his slit. He knew he was far too wound up, and his stamina wouldn’t last him like it usually did. He needed to be inside Marco, but not before he did some more teasing.

Marco felt a finger wiggle its way into his narrow passage, his hands balling into fists when Jean shoved another one in shortly after. This was so unnecessary, he thought, his muscles clenching down on the demon king’s digits without much satisfaction.

“Fucker,” Marco grumbled under his breath. His tail wound around his right thigh in refuge for protection.

“Watch your mouth,” Jean licked his dry lips, pumping his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. It was going to be exquisite once he was in Marco. It seemed the incubus wanted it just as bad as Jean, too; he was practically fucking himself on Jean's phalanges.

A shout came from Marco's lips as his sweet spot was rubbed at.

“There it is.” Jean commented, finally adding a third finger. He knew he was abusing Marco's prostate, but he couldn't bring himself to stop just yet. Not until he heard what he wanted to. “Do you like it, baby?”

Marco was panting for air, pleasure coursing through him as Jean fingered him just right. His cock was so incredibly stiff from Jean’s rough, almost careless treatment; his hands and feet trembled, body screaming at him for release. Nodding at Jean’s question, he thrust his hips back, crying out when the demon king jabbed at his sweet spot again.

“Jean,” he moaned, eyes dilated in desire.

Jean withdrew his fingers from Marco then, shushing the incubus when he began to whine. “Uh-uh. I want to hear you beg for it.” Marco was nearly in tears. His body craved for sex, but he didn’t know if he could even muster up words of submission. “Do you want my dick, baby?” Jean asked, his voice so sweet that Marco couldn’t help but shake his head yes. “You want my big, fat cock shoving into your ass, don’t you?” he continued, watching as the excited tremors ran through Marco’s body. “Yeah, I bet you do. It'd fill you up nice and good, maybe stretch you until you broke. Wouldn't you like that?”

“Yes,” Marco was unable to stop himself from admitting.

Jean smirked, spanking an ass cheek, relishing in Marco's cry. “Mhmm,” he hummed lowly. “I'd fuck you right here, into the ground. Should I flip you onto your back? Press my hand down on your belly and feel my dick mixing you up from the inside?”

Oh, how hot it would be if Jean could feel his own cock thrusting in and out of Marco's body, the incubus thought. He was a mess, gasping and panting with drool seeping from the side of his mouth. “Yes, yes yes. Jean! Please!”

“Beg for me.” Jean said once again. He smacked Marco's ass hard, leaving it red and pulsing hot.

With a shrill whine, Marco felt himself surrender, a dam of pleas burst out, “Please, Jean. Papi, please, fuck my ass.” He said, “Make me scream, Jean.”

Cursing under his breath, Jean gritted his teeth. There was no possible way he could deny such a plea like Marco’s. “Oh, I will. I promise.” Jean muttered, already lining himself up with Marco's entrance. With a deep breath, he started pushing forward, sinking deep into Marco’s body.

Marco all but shrieked as Jean’s massive member breached his passage.

Sex had never felt quite like this before, Marco thought to himself, though it had been a while since he did romp with a demon. A high squeak emerged from his throat, spilling out from his lips, followed by a long groan. Jean was just so huge; he felt so right in Marco, stretching him so wide.

“Fuck,” Jean cursed, starting to thrust in and out of Marco, almost throwing Marco onto his face. “So tight.”

Marco felt like a doll, chest lowered to drag back and forth along the floor to Jean’s rough rhythm. He could barely keep his elbows from sliding too, planting them next to either sides of his head as he laid his cheek down. Having sex with Jean was like riding a bull except, if Marco fell off, the bull would mount him.

He closed his eyes, unchecked moans echoing through the throne room. It was exquisite, being filled like this. Marco was full of pleasure, rolling his hips back when Jean thrust forward. The slap of skin against skin was intoxicating, adding to the heady atmosphere around them. Marco shifted so his ass could grind against Jean’s hips whenever they met. The friction was _so good_ , but Marco knew Jean wasn’t going as deep as he could be. He wanted more, _deeper, harder_.

“Jeaan,” he mewled, forcing himself up on his hands. He turned his head, peering at Jean with glassy eyes.

Suddenly, Marco was grabbed by the waist, flipped around onto his back so fast that he had no time to brace himself; his head hit the ground, just hard enough to make him slightly dizzy. Jean was staring at him, bourbon-colored eyes dark with want. The demon king’s crown was even more beautiful in this lighting, hanging over Marco like some strange chandelier.

“Papiii…” Marco moaned, linking his arms around Jean’s neck so he could hoist his legs up, trying to wrap them around the demon.

“Shut it.” Jean panted, taking hold of both Marco’s thighs and throwing them haplessly over his shoulders. He was getting rough, he knew, but Jean couldn’t care to stop.

 _That_ was more like it, Marco was just short of wailing as the angle changed when Jean rested Marco’s legs on his shoulders. The demon king hit his prostate with every forward movement, sending lightning bolts of ecstasy through the incubus. There was tension building in the pit of his stomach, slowly coiling until he was about to blow his load…

A hand grasped Marco’s neck, squeezing it until Marco could only breathe shallowly. “Don’t you fucking come.” came the command. Jean was borderline snarling at him, brow furrowed and a look in his eyes that was sharper than a dagger as he his hips slammed Marco’s ass, impaling the incubus roughly.

Marco nodded his head, coughing when Jean let go of him, air rushing back into his lungs, cold as ice. He would not come until Jean said so, his instincts screamed at him. He wanted to come, to find purchase so, so bad.

“You want to come, don’t you?”

Jean was speaking again, but Marco found it hard to listen. He moved his head again, mouth agape as he drank in everything about the demon king. Those hips of Jean’s punched out cries and moans from his diaphragm, his cock stabbing Marco in the most pleasant of ways possible. He knew where to hit, how hard to go, the speed guaranteed to give Marco floor-burn on his back.

“You’d do anything to come.”

Marco croaked out a weak “yes”, vision swimming as he peered up at Jean. His lips looked delicious, and he couldn’t help but lean up, sticking his tongue out. Jean tried not to choke on his spit. Jean didn’t think there was anything he sexier he had heard in his entire life of so many thousand years, gulping a bit as Marco’s tongue traced his lips, teasing the lower one in invitation. He granted it eagerly, plundering Marco’s mouth thereafter.

This was their first kiss, Marco realized. He and Jean had never given thought about kissing one another, not until now. Something about his kiss was _different_ than the ones with humans. It was so heavy, so greedy, so push-and-pull… It was perfect. Marco only wanted more, more, more until his lungs were starved of air, burning in his chest and screaming at him to breathe again. He pulled away reluctantly, the tip of his tail leaking aphrodisiac along his leg.

Marco had to be straining, doing all he could to not come right then and there, but Jean wanted to see the incubus fall apart. And fall apart he was; Marco was a literal mess. His face was flushed a bright red, his freckles nearly nonexistent in the warm hue. His body was a golden tan with a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. He was drooling from the side of his mouth, eyes focused only on the demon king as he moaned aloud. His poor cock, neglected and dripping precome all over his belly, stood to attention, flushed a dark rose. Tears streamed from his eyes. They were ones of ecstasy, ones of feeling too good and not knowing what to do. He was a living, breathing wet dream, giving pleasure as well as taking it; Jean was about to spill his seed.

“Please,” Marco had found his words again. “Please… breed me,”

“Shit. Come, baby, come.” he bit out, reaching down to stroke Marco’s erection. He thrust in harder, sped up his hips, grinding them into Marco’s ass each time before pulling back to shove himself back in and repeat.

It was like a tidal wave washed over Marco, took him and threw him over the side to release. His mouth was open in a silent scream, forming a round “o” with his lips as he came. It was earth-shattering, yet Marco wasn’t on Earth. Every muscle in body tensed, almost borderline painful, before they went lax, twitching in the shocks of his orgasm. It was _so good_ , like he has flown over the universe and floated back down to Hell, feeling light and relieved. His pupils swallowed the chocolate color of his irises, then retracted into tiny, cat-like slits, and Marco rolled them back, eyelids fluttering rapidly.

It was as if he was underwater, hearing only muffled sounds as he came to, watching Jean hunch over him, the demon king’s hips piledriving hard into Marco’s body as he raced for completion. Jean could feel Marco’s body bearing down on him, spasming around his cock in the most amazing way. He was going to come... With a roar, Jean thrust hard, ramming his member as deep as he could.

Marco moaned softly, feeling hotness gush into the innermost part of him, mewing happily when he squirmed and clenched his muscles down on the cock that was inside him. He was covered with his own ejaculate, some splattered on his chest. Jean was biting him, marking up his neck, but Marco could only feel pleasure. He loved it. He wanted it. He felt so full and content, unlike any of the times he’d had sex with humans. Jean may had very well broken him, but Marco couldn’t seem to care. He had pleased the king, and gotten a meal in the same visit to the throne room.

They stayed there like that, holding each other until Jean’s softening cock slipped out of Marco and the pearly fluids of his come dribbled from him. Jean was the first to move, getting to his feet slowly, giving Marco a hand as well. All he wanted to do now was sleep, preferably in his big bed with Marco curled up by his side, but he knew better than that. Marco had to go back to earth. He had a job to go back to, and so did Jean himself.

Their playtime was over, he sadly came to conclusion. Maybe, one day, he could request Marco again, make him his own, and rule Hell with the beautiful incubus in his lap, marked as his and his only. That was the only way, he knew, for demons didn’t love- their enemy did, however; angels loved and kissed each other. Jean could be destroyed for desiring what his enemy had.

“You look fucking sexy like that.” Jean commented, eyeing up Marco like he always did, though something in his stomach told him not to.

Marco huffed, his snooty attitude back when just a moment ago, it was not. “And you look fucking ridiculous like that.” He sized Jean up with a finger. “Are we done now, or what?” he asked, but he felt wrong for doing it. What was this feeling of regret?

“Yes,” Jean sighed, sitting back in his throne after he clothed himself; his clothing, just as it had brushed off him before, reemerged like dust collecting on a shelf. “You may go now.” He did _not_ want Marco to go.

Marco turned to exit the room, but was not done speaking. “Are you satisfied, Jean?” he asked, his belly knotting tight with unease. Why was he feeling this way? Wasn’t he happy to get a free meal and go? _What_ had Jean done to him?

Jean paused for a while, warring on his inner turmoil. He couldn’t ask Marco to stay. “Very.” he finally said, a faux smirk on his face. “You already know that I-,” _I love you._ No, he couldn’t confess that he was in love with the incubus. He clicked his jaw shut, then started over, “You already know that.”

“Do I?” Marco retaliated, but dropped the subject altogether as he practically speed-walked to the exit.

“You do.” Jean said. “I'll see you again, Marco.”  
“Like hell you will.”

“Of course, I will. I rule Hell, don't I?” Jean said, but the incubus was already out the door.

Marco wasn’t able to shake the weight of regret from him as he dashed out the throne room, trying not to think about Jean and the amazing sex they just had. He felt uncertain about leaving, especially when he acted like such a douche to the demon king. Marco _was_ certain one thing though: it was going to be a long travel back to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it?  
> Let me know below with a kudo and/or comment. :-) I appreciate you taking the time to read this oneshot.


End file.
